In the automobile door mirror device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-85470, biasing force from a coil spring causes a clutch (clutch groove) on a base plate side to engage with a main gear (clutch claw) on a mirror side such that swinging of the mirror is restricted. Disengaging the clutch (clutch groove) from the main gear (clutch claw) against the biasing force of the coil spring permits swinging of the mirror.
In this automobile door mirror device, sound is produced when biasing force from the coil spring causes the clutch (clutch groove) to engage with the main gear (clutch claw) from a state in which the clutch (clutch groove) has been disengaged from the main gear (clutch claw).